johnbartusyoutubeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of John Bartus episodes
Season One 1. Friday the 13th, the pilot episode that debuted the series on Youtube the episode starts as John Bartus reviews a computer game called Friday the 13th as he thinks the game is horrible Jason Voorhees (Played by Joseph Bartus) makes John suffer by making him play the game over and over. 2. Halloween, it's halloween and John Bartus reviews a game called Halloween a computer game that has sucky gameplay and later Michael Myers (Played by Joseph Bartus) attacks him for thinking the game is bad. 3. Seed of Chucky, John Bartus plays a target practice game which involves a Chucky kind of game and the game is so bad it makes Chucky come out and forces John to keep playing it. 4. The Karate Kid, John Bartus plays a kinda sucky game called The Karate Kid and afterwards a bully beats him, and learns karate from a Karate teacher named Josephyagi (Played by Joseph Bartus). 5. Halloween II, it's halloween AGAIN and John Bartus is playing the sequel game Halloween II and a Michael Myers (Played by Joseph Bartus) is back and forces him to keep playing the game. 6. Halloween III, John Bartus is playing another sequel game called Halloween III and it sucks so bad, afterwards a mad scientist appears (Played by Joseph Bartus) and forces John to keep playing the game. 7. Castlevania, John Bartus plays an adventure game called Castlevania and the game sucks which makes a Ghost come out and tells John he'll be cursed if he does stop playing the game which afterwards makes the video go slow (which is the curse). 8. Frankenstein's Monster, John Bartus plays a game called Frankenstein's Monster goes over the details, loses, and Frankenstein comes out of the computer. 9. 007, The Duel, John Bartus plays a spy game called The Duel which features Timothy Dalton as the main charcater in the game and afterwards a bad guy (Played by Jospeh Bartus) forces John to play the game. 10. Nightmare on Elm Street, John Bartus plays a game called Nightmare on Elm Street and the game is even second worse than Friday the 13th game so afterwards Freddy Krueger (Played by Joseph Bartus) comes out and makes John play the game more. 11. Toy Story, John Bartus plays a game based on the 1995 film. 12. Friday the 13th Part II, John Bartus plays a game copied from the original texas chainsaw game and Jason (Played by Joseph Bartus) is back and forces John to keep playing the game. 13. Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Jawbreakers, John Bartus plays a game based on television series. 14. The Mask, John Bartus plays a game based on the 1994 film. 15. Frostbite and Haunted House, John Bartus plays a game called Frostbite and a bonus Haunted House. 16. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, John Bartus plays a game based on the 1974 horror film and Leatherface (Played by Joseph Bartus) comes out and makes him play it, including a cowboy and a hippie. 17. Wayne's World and Beavis and Butthead, John Bartus plays a game based on the two games and a game based on the television series. 18. Super Mario Bros., John Bartus plays a 1985 classic game. 19. The Looney Tunes Show: There Goes the Neighborhood, John Bartus plays a game called There Goes the Neighborhood, and Bugs (Played by Joseph Bartus) comes in and annoys John. 20. Roger Rabbit, John Bartus plays a game called Who Framed Roger Rabbit and afterwards Bugs (Played by Joseph Bartus) comes in and forces him to keep playing the game. Season Two 21. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, John Bartus plays a game called Simon's Quest, a sequel to Castlevania. 22. Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, John Bartus plays a game sequel to the original but in a Halloween game kind of design and the Hippie is back to avenge the death of his two friends and makes john play the game. 23. E.T. The Extra Terrestrial, John Bartus plays a game based on the 1982 film. 24. Home Alone 1, 2, John Bartus plays two games based on 1990 and 1992 films and afterwards a burgular (Played by Joseph Bartus) makes John play another game. 25. Bugs and Lola: O.C.P, Birthday Blowout, Crazy Castle Pt. 1, John is playing bugs bunny games, and bugs (Played by Jospeh Bartus) is back only to celebrate his birthday with John. 26. Crazy Castle 2, 3, 4, 5, Part 2 of the previous episode, bugs (Played by Joseph Bartus) tricked John and John is going to continue playing bugs bunny games. 27. Back to the Future, John Bartus plays a game based on the 1985 film. 28. True Crime: Streets of L.A., John Bartus reviews a 2003 action game. 29. South Park, Part 1 as John Bartus reviews a South Park game trilogy. 30. South Park Rally, Part 2 as John Bartus continues the South Park game trilogy. 31. South Park: Chef's Love Shack, Part 3 as John Bartus is on the final part of the game trilogy of South Park. 32. The Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask, John Bartus reviews a zelda game trilogy. 33. Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, John Bartus reviews the last part of the zelda game trilogy. 34. TBA